


Elysian

by SillyLittleStoryteller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: aka The Untold Story of A Runaway Angel, based on actual refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLittleStoryteller/pseuds/SillyLittleStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could hear his screams, feel his pain, smell the stench of scorched feathers. Screams filled with heartbreak and despair mingled with the horrible sounds of a falling angel. Later I realized those screams had to be mine, but right now, the only thing I felt was betrayal."</p><p>At first sight, Gabriel is the funny one. The comic relief, the goofy weirdo.<br/>But sometimes people tend to forget he is an age-old Archangel with a memory of centuries and a family that's torn apart from the inside out.</p><p>"Gabriel, were Archangels. You know what that means?" I shook my head. Lucifer looked into my eyes. "No one makes us do anything."</p><p>This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysian

_God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes_

_Fiery throng of mutant angels giving love but getting nothing back_

* * *

 

_It wasn't like I had planned it._

_You know, leaving Heaven, becoming a Trickster. Of course not.  
_ _When I left home, I had not a single clue of what I was supposed to do. I had just watched my big brother fall from Heaven. I could hear his screams, feel his pain, smell the stench of scorched feathers. Screams filled with heartbreak and despair mingled with the horrible sounds of a falling angel. Later I realized those screams had to be mine, but right now, the only thing I felt was disbelief._

_My brothers had betrayed me._

_My father had betrayed me._

_They had betrayed Luci. My favorite, protective older brother Luci._

_Raphael restrained me, so I wouldn't claw off the emotionless look on Michael's face. I was blinded by rage and grief. I just couldn't believe how somebody could be so heartless, to make his own brother go through that amount of pain. I didn't understand it either. The only thing Luci did was love. He loved his brothers, loved our Father, loved Heaven.  
_ _Michael tried to explain to me that Lucifer loved our Father too much. That that meant that he couldn't love the humans. Still, I didn't think that should be considered a crime. But I didn't say that._

 _From that moment forward, I was constantly aware of what I said and did. Scared of doing the wrong things, saying the wrong things, even thinking the wrong things. I was afraid that one small mistake could result in me getting the same punishment as Lucifer.  
_ _I realized that Heaven wasn't home anymore. Not with all those rules to obey._

_Not without Luci._

_Home had slowly turned into a prison. Of course, I could rebel and try to start a discussion with Michael and Raphael about how Heaven should be ruled, but I didn't. I knew my brother had a terrible temper and I was too much of a coward to start the confrontation. Lucifer's punishment was still fresh on my mind._

_I couldn't fight, so I decided I would wait.  
_ _Wait till Michaels watchful eyes would close for just one second. And when they did, I left Heaven, the only home I knew. The home I used to love. I left my family._

_But somehow, deep down it didn't feel like leaving. Leaving implies the possibility to come back._

_I was escaping._

* * *

 

_And if you're homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it_

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> This is my first multi-chaptered fanfic, and I hope I will be posting a chapter weekly, but I'm horrible with deadlines...  
> I hope you won't hate me.


End file.
